


New Years

by WinterTheWriter



Series: Building Happily Ever After [16]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hints at angst, M/M, Romance, new year's fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterTheWriter/pseuds/WinterTheWriter
Summary: Koschei and Steve celebrate the New Year alone, just the way they like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I'm a few hours late, I'm sorry!! I had ZERO muse this week, so this sequel is short and sweet. Important, because it moves the next plotline along, but short nonetheless. Enjoy!!
> 
> (Oh, also, I made a twitter account for my fic -- do follow me there for updates/info or if you have any questions you don't wanna leave in the comments. Or if you just wanna get to know me!! @/WinterTheWriter)

“We made it,” Koschei murmurs, nose gently rubbing against Steve’s cheek as he curls closer to him. Their bodies are intertwined under their covers, cut off from the rest of the world. It’s 11:55pm, December 31st, 2016. Everything in their room is calm, peaceful, completely separate from the rowdy party that rages beyond their door. 

“We did,” Steve murmurs back, smiling softly and tilting his chin up to kiss the tip of Koschei’s nose. “Had our ups and downs, but we made it.” 

“Worth it. Worth every second. This is the year you and I got together.” 

“Damn right it is.” 

Koschei laughs quietly and presses closer to him, burying his face into his neck. He sobers up, subconsciously tightening his arms around Steve. There’s something playing at the back of his mind, a sense that’s being bothered. By the pricking of his thumbs… 

“I have a…bad feeling,” Koschei says, words slightly muffled by Steve’s skin. “Feels like something’s coming.” 

“Yeah?” Steve hums thoughtfully and rubs Koschei’s back, chin perched atop his head. “Like what?” 

“Dunno. Just…something.” 

“Well,” he starts, “whatever it is, I’m sure it’s nothing we can’t handle.” 

“Why?” Koschei looks up at him with a wry grin, an eyebrow cocked. “Because there’s nothing we can’t handle?” 

“/No/, silly.” Steve kisses him quickly, his own smile widening. “Because…we’re the fucking Avengers.” 

Koschei laughs and pulls him into another, longer kiss, and outside their window, fireworks boom.


End file.
